Bumper beams are commonly provided behind a bumper fascia to provide structural support during a collision. The bumper beam is connected to a crush box adapted to crush and deform in a small overlap (SOL) crash condition. Furthermore, it is desirable for the bumper beam to bend in an angled rigid barrier (ARB) collision situation. In an ARB collision situation, it is desirable for the crush box not to deform but rather have the bumper beam bend. However, the current bumper beam does not easily provide for both collision conditions. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide a bumper beam which can function properly to meet both deformation modes. More specifically, a bumper beam having no bending in the SOL deformation mode and bending before crush box for ARB deformation mode is strongly desired.